rencontre
by lance Caporal Rivaille
Summary: Eren Jaeger est un jeune garçon de 18 ans qui a été abandonné par son père il y a onze ans , depuis il vis dans la rue se faisant maltraiter par ceux qui croise son chemin ne voyant que haine et dégout. un jour il va croiser un chanteur du nom de Levi Rivaille qui va tenter de l'aider... aucun des deux hommes ne se doutent que l'amour les guette...
1. Chapter 1

**merci pour vos reviews cela me fait énormément plaisir j'espère que le chapitre deux va vous plaire aussi je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour la suite ^^**

 **couple : ERERI cette histoire contiendra des scènes de yaoi !**

 **le monde de l'attaque des titans ne m'appartient pas!**

 **bref j espère que la suite va plaire aussi ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard sur un canapé moelleux et étire mes membres endoloris, je me rends compte de l'absence de Rivaille et panique, il a dû le sentir car il apparait torse nu une serviette sur la tête. Mes yeux se pose sur son corps musclé et parfait et détourne mon regard tellement rouge que même les tomates en seraient jalouses. _« Tu es réveillé morveux ? Tu vas aller même prendre une douche et je vais soigner tes blessures_ » « b-bien… » Je n'ose pas contrarier mon sauveur et file en vitesse à la salle de bain gêné. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte en me demandant pourquoi je rougis et pourquoi mon cour se met à battre la chamade quand je vois Rivaille. Je suis loin de me douter que je suis amoureux de lui ne sachant pas ce qu'est l'amour. Je me relève pour me sentir très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et pousse un sensuel gémissement qui visiblement n'échappe pas au chanteur. _« Excité Jaeger ? »_ « _p-pardon ?!_ » « j't'entends gémir gamin alors j'te demande si t'es excité » « n-non ! p-pas du tout ! Tu as révé ! » « Si tu l'dis gamin~ » Rivaille pars dans la cuisine, du moins c'est ce que j'en déduis vu le bruit des casseroles qu'on attrape et me demande comment on soulage une érection n'en ayant jamais eu de ma vie. Me dirige vers la baignoire et fait couler de l'eau chaude avant de me glisser dedans en soupirant d'aise et de plaisir. Je cherche le savon du regard et le repère et l'attrape maladroitement en essayant de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout vu comment la salle de bain brille de propreté. Mon sauveur rentre sans gêne dans la salle de bain et dépose une trousse de soins dans l'évier ainsi que des habits propres. Voyant que je n'avais pas commencé à me savonner il pousse un soupir d'exaspération et me lave sans ménagement me faisant pousser des plaintes par ci, par là et me rince avant de m'envelopper d'une immense et douce serviette chaude et de me déposer sur ses genoux. Heureusement pour moi mon érection était passée et il me soigne avant de me regarder de haut en bas. _« t'es plutôt beau gosse morveux »_ je rougis bêtement à sa remarque et détourne le regard ce qui eut pour effet de le faire ricaner. _« On dirait la réaction d'une fille face à son amoureux »_ « _n'importe quoi ! » « Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »_ je me mets à bouder en faisant une bouille à faire fondre n'importe qui. _« Na » « bon par contre tu vas devoir dormir dans mon lit avec moi sinon c'est le canapé » « non !... ne me laisses pas dormir seul ! … »_ je n'avais aucune envie de dormir seul, alors il me porte jusque dans sa chambre et nous couche, je me colle contre son torse en tremblant légèrement et il caresse mes cheveux d'un geste doux. Je finis par m'endormir rassuré. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais cru m'attacher à quelqu'un… quant à Rivaille il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait aider un homme-loup, ni même que grâce à Eren il allait en apprendre bien plus sur son passé oublié…


	2. Chapitre 2

**merci pour vos reviews cela me fait énormément plaisir j'espère que le chapitre deux va vous plaire aussi je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour la suite ^^**

 **couple : ERERI cette histoire contiendra des scènes de yaoi !**

 **le monde de l'attaque des titans ne m'appartient pas!**

 **bref j espère que la suite va plaire aussi ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard sur un canapé moelleux et étire mes membres endoloris, je me rends compte de l'absence de Rivaille et panique, il a dû le sentir car il apparait torse nu une serviette sur la tête. Mes yeux se pose sur son corps musclé et parfait et détourne mon regard tellement rouge que même les tomates en seraient jalouses. _« Tu es réveillé morveux ? Tu vas aller même prendre une douche et je vais soigner tes blessures_ » « b-bien… » Je n'ose pas contrarier mon sauveur et file en vitesse à la salle de bain gêné. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte en me demandant pourquoi je rougis et pourquoi mon cour se met à battre la chamade quand je vois Rivaille. Je suis loin de me douter que je suis amoureux de lui ne sachant pas ce qu'est l'amour. Je me relève pour me sentir très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et pousse un sensuel gémissement qui visiblement n'échappe pas au chanteur. _« Excité Jaeger ? »_ « _p-pardon ?!_ » « j't'entends gémir gamin alors j'te demande si t'es excité » « n-non ! p-pas du tout ! Tu as révé ! » « Si tu l'dis gamin~ » Rivaille pars dans la cuisine, du moins c'est ce que j'en déduis vu le bruit des casseroles qu'on attrape et me demande comment on soulage une érection n'en ayant jamais eu de ma vie. Me dirige vers la baignoire et fait couler de l'eau chaude avant de me glisser dedans en soupirant d'aise et de plaisir. Je cherche le savon du regard et le repère et l'attrape maladroitement en essayant de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout vu comment la salle de bain brille de propreté. Mon sauveur rentre sans gêne dans la salle de bain et dépose une trousse de soins dans l'évier ainsi que des habits propres. Voyant que je n'avais pas commencé à me savonner il pousse un soupir d'exaspération et me lave sans ménagement me faisant pousser des plaintes par ci, par là et me rince avant de m'envelopper d'une immense et douce serviette chaude et de me déposer sur ses genoux. Heureusement pour moi mon érection était passée et il me soigne avant de me regarder de haut en bas. _« t'es plutôt beau gosse morveux »_ je rougis bêtement à sa remarque et détourne le regard ce qui eut pour effet de le faire ricaner. _« On dirait la réaction d'une fille face à son amoureux »_ « _n'importe quoi ! » « Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »_ je me mets à bouder en faisant une bouille à faire fondre n'importe qui. _« Na » « bon par contre tu vas devoir dormir dans mon lit avec moi sinon c'est le canapé » « non !... ne me laisses pas dormir seul ! … »_ je n'avais aucune envie de dormir seul, alors il me porte jusque dans sa chambre et nous couche, je me colle contre son torse en tremblant légèrement et il caresse mes cheveux d'un geste doux. Je finis par m'endormir rassuré. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais cru m'attacher à quelqu'un… quant à Rivaille il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait aider un homme-loup, ni même que grâce à Eren il allait en apprendre bien plus sur son passé oublié…


End file.
